


永恒

by UnknownX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, 本香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownX/pseuds/UnknownX
Summary: 平安夜当天本仍然忙于工作，而香克斯正盘算着怎么跟他的男友度过一个特别的夜晚。现pa&摇滚乐队paro。
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Benn Beckman





	永恒

**Author's Note:**

> 祝大家平安夜&圣诞节&新年都快乐（？

阳光透过百叶窗的缝隙直射到枕头上，唤醒了香克斯。他揉了揉眼睛，下意识伸手挡住刺眼的光亮。每晚睡前他们都习惯把窗户的百叶拉紧，现在他是被阳光叫醒，而不是被身旁那个人，那就说明…… 迷迷糊糊地，他摸了摸被窝，旁边还留有余温。香克斯把被子往身上紧了紧，叹了口气。  
  
天知道他有多想在本的臂弯中醒来。他被拉入一个温暖的怀抱，睁开眼看到的第一样东西是情人碧绿的双眸，然后香克斯就可以慵懒地在那人唇角印上一个轻柔的吻，他们甚至还能在被窝里多赖一会儿……如果不用赶时间的话。  
  
可最近他们简直忙得脚不沾地。昨晚他们四个终于完成了专辑最后一首新歌的录制，送走亚索普和拉基，从排练室回到家，等待本停好车拿钥匙开门的过程中，香克斯特别注意了一眼手机——那时候是凌晨两点半。进门后两人草草洗漱，倒头就睡。他们已经这么连轴转很久了。  
  
谢天谢地，赶在年前，他们完成了所有音乐上的工作。起码在今天，被人们称之为平安夜的这天早上，香克斯、亚索普和拉基都不用再急匆匆地被从床上拽下来了，他们可以放心地睡个回笼觉。可并不是所有工作都搞定了……香克斯不无爱怜地想着。可怜的本。本可不仅仅是他们乐队的主音吉他、创作担当和双主唱之一，他还一手包办了首专的封面设计和文案宣传，更可怕的是，他居然还兼顾着自己的本职工作。有时候香克斯怀疑本的一天是不是有72小时。他曾经劝过本，封设和文案这种东西，实在赶不过来可以外包，可本说这是他们第一张专辑，务必要认真对待，况且既然自己有能力，那为什么不自己动手？关于本的技能和爆肝精力这方面，香克斯向来很佩服。  
  
香克斯翻了个身，把滑下去的被子拉到下巴处盖好。现在本应该去了他们常去的那间酒吧……带着他的笔记本电脑一起。他是去工作的，不是去喝酒聊天的。从眼角的余光里，香克斯觉得房间的布局似乎有什么地方变了，于是他撑起身，朝床边望去。Fender st和Taylor两把吉他都被乖乖摆回了琴架，练习用的室内小音箱也放到了它该待的位置。随手乱扔的拨片和草稿纸不见了，可能是被收到了那边的书桌上。香克斯记得自己一直没顾得上收拾这堆烂摊子，作为乐队的主唱、节奏吉他和主创，他这阵子不管吃饭还是睡觉都老想着专辑的事儿，纸笔和琴一直摆在他触手可及的地方，他得随时记录突然从脑海冒出的riff和新灵感。红发的男人躺回去，掩饰不住唇角的笑意。任何东西到了本手里都会被整理得井井有条，不管是他职责范围内的，还是原本不该归他管的。  
  
圣诞节到新年期间是一年当中最忙的一段日子。人们忙着把手头的工作收尾，收拾屋子，改变陈设，为年末画上圆满的句点，也为新一年开启良好的开端。卧室被本收拾好了，那其他房间呢？客厅里好像还摆着他们前几天吃剩下的外卖盒……想到这点，香克斯猛地坐了起来。正好今天他有一整天的空闲时间，他可以趁这个机会整理屋子，顺便布置一下客厅，显得更有节日气氛一点……平安夜可不是一般的节日，起码在今天，他和本不能再拿快餐店的披萨或者盒饭对付过去。那也太不像话了。  
  
走出卧室前，香克斯拿起了放在枕边的手机。他需要帮助。一个人搞定一场平安夜策划，对他来说，这难度未免有些过大。亚索普昨天和他讲过，圣诞节他要跟老婆儿子一起过，现在他们的贝斯手应该已经驶离这座城市，下次见面可能要等明年了。拉基应该能帮到他。他们的小鼓手不仅鼓打得漂亮，在吃的方面也颇有造诣，尤其是肉类食品。并且拉基现在还是单身，一人吃饱全家不饿，香克斯不必担心打扰到他。  
  
除了拉基，还有另外一位朋友他可能喊得动……香克斯点开聊天软件朝下滑，找到了那个小十字架头像。他们之间的联系总是有一搭没一搭的。希望那人能早点看见他的留言。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
本觉得自己身后站着什么人。他转过头，年轻的老板娘正端着托盘朝他微笑。她把一杯热咖啡放到本触手可及的地方。  
  
“休息一下吧，贝克曼先生。你已经在这儿坐很久了，”她又塞给他一个方形的抱枕，“这个给你。靠着它可能会比较舒适一点。”  
  
本接过抱枕。他并没有立刻把它放在背后，而是顺手圈到了怀里。软软的。“谢谢你，玛琪诺小姐。我马上就好，你先忙吧。”  
  
老板娘笑着摇摇头，转身走了。本继续把注意力投射到小小的电脑屏幕上。这两天，利用碎片时间，专辑的文案宣传他已经在手机上大概完成了，一小时前，他刚把那些文字整理好发给厂牌制作人。现在本得搞定那张专辑封面。虽然创作思路和设计理念他早就了然于心，但真正实现到画面上仍然需要一定时间。并且，眼前的小笔记本……  
  
趁软件渲染的功夫，本端起那杯咖啡喝了一口。但愿他能快点完成手头的工作。起码今天，他想留出一个完整的夜晚，和香克斯共同度过。他用余光瞥了一眼进度条……又卡住了。本打了个哈欠，眨掉让他视线模糊的生理泪水，把腿上的抱枕又往怀里抱紧了一点，假装那是他可爱的男朋友。  
  
等一切都告一段落，如果他们的专辑能够大卖，他一定要好好奖励自己，第一件事就是买部新的高配笔记本，把这台旧的换掉。本盯着屏幕，不无讽刺地想道。进度条走到终点，闪动一下，从屏幕上消失了。本泄愤似地挪动鼠标，第一百次诅咒万恶的AdXbe全家桶，又一头扎进精密的制图工作。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
夹克被整齐地挂起，纠结成团的衣服堆也被一件件叠起整理好放进了衣柜。香克斯花了两个小时收拾他和本同居的公寓。地板他刚刚用吸尘器打扫过一遍，盘子丢进了洗碗橱，洗衣机正在运转，里面装的是他半小时前换下的旧床单，还有脏衣服。垃圾和吃剩的包装盒全都丢了出去，冰箱里的过期食品也被清理掉了。香克斯退后一步，远远欣赏着自己的作品。完美。  
  
他打开冰箱，把拉基送来的东西放进去。一小时前，他的房门被敲响了，不出所料，小胖子飞快地响应了召唤。不过刚进门不久，他就说自己有事要先走一步，很抱歉不能帮头儿收拾屋子了。  
  
“跟朋友出去玩儿？诶呦，看不出来啊。是女朋友么？”香克斯递给他一瓶可乐，打趣地问道。  
  
“是哥们啦哥们！头儿真是的……”拉基接过饮料拧开，不客气地灌了下去。“祝你跟本过个幸福的平安夜。拜。”他挥挥手同香克斯告别，房门砰地一声关上了。  
  
我们会的，香克斯这么想道。就算贝克还要忙专辑的事儿，抽出一晚上的空余时间也总办得到吧？他正清点着冷藏室里的可用食材。足够了，一个人应该能搞得定。拿出需要用的原材料，香克斯关上冰箱门，另一只手无意识地轮番敲打身体侧部。他得再干点什么……按照鹰眼所交代的。  
  
令人有些意外地，鹰眼很快回复了他的消息。他面瘫的友人只是简单地问了一句“你想干嘛”，得到回答后，他很痛快地答应了香克斯的请求。香克斯还收到了一份额外的附赠——关于如何收拾和布置好房间的几点心得。鹰眼丢给他一个自己整理的私密链接，随后再无回应。香克斯并不在意这个，他知道他的朋友也有自己的事情要忙……尤其在这两天。  
  
香克斯按下主开关，明亮的灯光亮起。不对，颜色不对。黄光会比冷白的荧光显得温暖，鹰眼是这么告诉他的。手指触碰到智能家居的显示面板，他调整着照明的色泽和亮度，几次循环过后，光线变得没那么刺眼了。香克斯又从床上抓起几个抱枕和毛绒玩具扔到沙发上，还有他和本最喜欢盖的毯子——如果时间来得及的话，说不定他的男友会很乐意和他靠在一起，一同度过一个完美的电影之夜。看着这些，红发的男人心满意足，他觉得自己真是个天才。干得漂亮！  
  
开始准备食物前，香克斯打开中央空调，把温度调整到最舒适那挡。他又往CD机里放上一张风格轻柔的摇滚碟片，将音量调低到能完美融入背景的程度，并不刺耳，也不会打搅到任何人。  
  
他得快点干完所有这些事，然后舒舒服服地去浴室冲个热水澡，香克斯看着手里的整根胡萝卜，这么想着。然后他就可以靠在沙发上，给贝克发短信。香克斯要告诉他的男朋友，家里有个惊喜正等待着他。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
冬日暖阳的余晖照耀着整座城市。同老板娘告别后，本推开门走下台阶，离开了他呆了一整天的酒吧。他呼吸着室外冰冷的空气，看着眼前熙熙攘攘的人流，忍不住微笑起来。  
  
人们总说，如果圣诞节前后赶上大雪，那便是吉祥的征兆，也被称作“白色圣诞节”。可本觉得这样阳光普照的节日也挺不错。空气干燥而清爽，无论钢架水泥还是乡野木屋都被一视同仁镀上了金色，路上的行人脚步匆匆，脸上的表情却大都是平和安宁的。几小时前，当本还在同专辑封面做最后的斗争时，身旁的手机振动起来，他收到了香克斯的短信，寥寥几行，语气欢快。香克斯告诉本，他已经安排好了平安夜的一切，什么都不用往回带，只要别回来太晚就好，在家里“有惊喜等待着他”。走在路上，想到这条短信，本又一次笑了。不知道那家伙这次会搞什么新鲜玩意儿。不管怎么说，他真的很期待。  
  
街道两旁的商铺纷纷换上了圣诞风的红绿配色。一品红盆栽随处可见，上面装饰着丝带，同平常相比大有不同。圣诞树上挂满了闪耀的彩灯，可最为夺目的当然是顶端那颗星星。人们口口相传，那代表着从圣子诞生地照射出的星光，而盆栽的叶子则是被耶稣鲜血染红的。对于这些说法，本并不是很在意。他更愿意把这些美好的事物同一些更熟悉的东西联系起来，比如每天早上他一睁眼就能看到的那双明亮温柔的眼睛，或是缠绕在他指间，柔软而芬芳的头发。  
  
最后本还是忍不住买了几支槲寄生，蜡质深绿的叶子和鲜艳的红色果实搭配在一起，煞是可爱。它们会在今晚发挥应有的用途。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
等本走到家，天已经完全黑了下来。他举手敲门，不料房门一打开，他的双眼就被一条红布蒙住了。香克斯双手灵巧地绕到他脑后，在那儿打了个结。  
  
“你回来啦，贝克，比我预想的要早嘛……你先去换衣服！换完之前不许出来看客厅！”  
  
“……”  
  
本什么都没说，他早就习惯了自家男友时不时的心血来潮。香克斯拉着他的手把他领进更衣室，替他关上房门。等本再次走出来时，他已经换好了柔软的珊瑚绒家居服和棉拖，长发松松地在脑后挽成一个团子，他在家里一直习惯这么搞。走进客厅，他觉得自己被放松的气氛淹没了。环顾四周，他迅速意识到，同平常相比，哪些地方发生了变化——柔和的灯光，舒适的温度，一切都井井有条，甚至还有静静播放的背景音乐。本转头看向香克斯的方向，他正一脸兴奋地望着他，脸上的表情很傻。天啊，这家伙把他们的公寓变成了安身立命的避风港湾。本突然有种想哭的冲动。  
  
还没等他说什么，这时，敲门声再度响起。香克斯抖了一下，连忙把本拉到沙发上，又把堆在那边的好几个抱枕一股脑塞到他怀里。“你在这里坐着不许动，也不许偷看！”他一本正经地告诉本，颠颠地跑去开门了。本抱紧怀里的那坨抱枕，他有些好奇，忍不住伸头往玄关方向看了看……从半开的门缝中，他只看到香克斯的背影，还有被挡住的、时隐时现的一头绿毛。本坐回到沙发上。是不认识的孩子。那是谁啊？  
  
香克斯好像在和外面的人聊天，过了好几分钟他才送走那人，关上门回来。他把手里拎着的盒子藏在身后，可本一看见那哥特风的精致外包装，就立即猜出了这东西出自谁的手笔。  
  
“是鹰眼么？”  
  
红发的男人拆着包装丝带，冲他神秘地晃晃手指。  
  
本是通过香克斯认识鹰眼的。在他们四个组乐队前，香克斯和鹰眼就已经是多年的好友了。那个冷淡的男人在城市边缘清净的角落开了一家书店，位置相当偏僻，就算用手机定位也没那么容易找得到，香克斯总开玩笑说他的店装修得像座中世纪古堡。虽然说起来是书店，但鹰眼的经营范围相当广泛，在他那儿不仅有书籍，还能买得到磁带、CD、打口唱片，甚至时不时还有咖啡和甜点供应。他那边的顾客休息区正对着一个小舞台，吉他、手风琴和手鼓随意地搁在地上。认识几个乐队成员前，香克斯时不时就会跑到鹰眼这边来找他即兴，但组乐队后，这样的机会逐渐变少了。本曾经被香克斯领着去过几次鹰眼的店，他喜欢那儿。他在摆满书籍、磁带和黑胶的一排排架子之间游荡，香克斯在休息区那边跟朋友一块弹琴，本可以抽出一本书坐到他们身旁，也可以选择拿起琴加入他们。在他的印象中，鹰眼端给他们的甜品味道相当不错。  
  
香克斯把纸盒里的东西一样样拿出来。小盘子，刀叉，星形蜡烛……蛋糕。他抬起头，撞进了本带着笑意的目光。  
  
“鹰眼那边的菜单上并没有这道蛋糕。”  
  
“没错，可我知道他会答应我的。”香克斯歪歪脑袋。他小心翼翼地把蛋糕端出来，随后又吐了吐舌头，把盒子倒过来晃了晃。两个叠好的圣诞帽从底部掉了出来。有时候本会觉得，那个扑克脸的男人并没有表面上看起来那么不近人情。香克斯展开其中一顶帽子，一把套在本头上。  
  
本并没有阻止他。“刚才那个孩子是？”  
  
“是在鹰眼店里帮忙的。他也是路飞的朋友哦，我刚才在外面，就是想问问他路飞的近况。”  
  
想到那个少年，本又一次笑了起来。路飞老是在玛琪诺的酒吧晃悠，有一次他们乐队心血来潮在那儿即兴了一曲，被撞见之后，那孩子眼神里的景仰简直挡都挡不住。还没去上大学前，只要一去玛琪诺的酒吧，路飞必定会往他们身边凑，赶都赶不走。本记得听玛琪诺小姐讲过，那孩子现在已经拿起吉他学着自己写歌了，并且进步飞快。真好。  
  
“贝克？别发愣了，过来帮我把盘子端到餐桌上。”香克斯不知什么时候跑到了厨房，本赶紧走过去。看到眼前那些食物后，他吃了一惊。各种形状的姜饼，雪花形的，铃铛和雪橇形的，树形的，还有姜饼人。奶油浓汤冒着热气，里面的胡萝卜和莴苣切片同样有着特殊形状，充满了圣诞气息。当然，还有切好的火鸡。平心而论，对于圣诞大餐来讲，这完全算不上丰盛，但本看得出，这些都不是从店里买回来的成品或半成品。他深吸了一口气，拉过香克斯抱住。  
  
“这些都是你自己做的？”  
  
香克斯的笑容有些不好意思。“火鸡是拉基做好送过来的，那个我搞不定……姜饼和汤是自己做的，但准确说可能也不完全是，因为那些形状都是用模具直接压出来的，而模具也是我拜托拉基买来给我的，如果没有他……”  
  
他的话语被一个突然的吻打断了。过了很久本才放开对方，他把男朋友的头搂到胸前，香克斯看不到他的表情。他的声音有些颤抖。  
  
“香克斯……我到底做了什么好事，这辈子能遇到你？”  
  
香克斯反抱住他，轻轻拍打着他的背部。他蹭着脸颊旁柔软的衣料，声音听起来有点闷闷的。  
  
“能遇到我当然是你的福气。”  
  
对他来说，这句话也同样适用。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
他们坐在明亮的餐桌前。食物在面前冒着香气，香克斯叮叮当当地在小碟子里切着蛋糕，滔滔不绝地向他对面的人发表着对于未来的长远规划。  
  
“我说贝克，如果专辑能够大卖，拿到钱之后，我们去开一家livehouse怎么样？到时候我当老板，你们来帮我的忙。我们可以在那儿写歌，排练，喝酒，演出，搞得起来的话，那儿就是我们的长期据点了！至于店名，沿用乐队名叫Red Force就可以了吧，也方便打响名号……”  
  
本喝了口浓汤。“就像鹰眼那样？”他觉得这个想法不错，但他仍然决定逗逗男朋友。  
  
“那可差远了！”果不其然，香克斯冲他睁大了双眼，他鼓着嘴，看起来比真实的年龄又小了一点，虽然他本来就比本小好几岁。“我们的地盘肯定得比他那边热闹！”  
  
本耸了耸肩。“好吧，你说什么就是什么。说到专辑……”  
  
“吃饭的时候不许提工作的事！”他的话马上被香克斯打断了，红发的男人坐在他对面，煞有介事地冲他挥舞着叉子。“贝克，起码今天，直到明早太阳升起前，我想让你什么都不要考虑。好好享受这个夜晚吧。”  
  
一股暖流涌上本的心头。他闭上双眼摇摇头，掩饰不住脸上的笑意。“起码听我把话说完……我想说的是，专辑的文案和封设今天我都已经搞定交上去了。从明天开始到新年，这一星期的时间我是处于休假状态的。”  
  
他满意地看到香克斯的眼睛亮起来。“一整周都是？”  
  
“一整周都是。这个星期，我任你安排。”  
  
他们将有一段来之不易的假期可供挥霍，但眼下更重要的是这顿圣诞大餐，虽然它并不十分丰盛。星形蜡烛静静燃烧着，不久之后，在圣诞的钟声敲响前，本会把香克斯拉到门口，在进门时偷偷插在门框的几支槲寄生下，向他索要一个由不得拒绝的吻。相爱的人们在枝条下亲吻相拥，感受着从对方身体中散发出的温度。那是冬日里最为纯粹的暖意。  
  
（FIN）


End file.
